Love story
by havensworth
Summary: Dylan and Cole Sprouse love stories and no it's not between them but girls (twincest) is nasty. Iwill update on weekends. Please message me on how to add another chapter.DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN EXCEPT FOR MY OCS. Please comment in feel free to pitch ideas at me.
1. Chapter 1

My stories  
Dylan and Cole Sprouse love stories and no it's not between them but girls (twincest) are nasty.

Hi I'm Ella Kasen and I have a twin sister Nila. I'm also the oldest by 15 seconds. Fast right? Well any way we are 19 and go to NYU. Its fun and I love it. Ya now Dylan and Cole Sprouse go here. Well I really don't care but my sis does. But as I'm walking well running with my hands full I happen to run into Dylan Sprouse. And that means my books went flying everywhere. My day sucks so far. Oh and by the way I don't like meeting stars because they always end up stuck up.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said while he helped me pick up my papers.  
(Sigh silently while picking up my papers.)

"It's ok it's my fault I wasn't paying attention." I said. Then he just had to look up.

"Wow" He said looking at me.

"Huh" I said looking confusing.

"Umm nothing. I'm Dylan Sprouse. "Dylan said reaching out his hand.

"I'm Ella Kasen. And ummm... I have to go. Bye" I said and when I was talking he had this look in his eyes.

"Uhh yeah and here's your papers." Dylan said handing them back to me.

"Thanks." I said taking them from him and our hands touched. It felt like electricity shock went through my body. I just started to walk backwards.

"Bye" Dylan said walking backwards.

As I turned around I can feel his eyes on me. I better tell my sister/best friend or else she would be mad at me. Man I'm so late coming to class of course I got in big trouble. So I went in the middle of the seats so it's easy to see everything. But what a coincidence his brother Cole Sprouse is in my archeology class. When we got assigned partners. You can just guess who my partner was.

"Hi I'm Cole Sprouse" He said while sitting down in front of me.

"Hi I'm Ella Kasen. Nice to meet you." I said sitting facing him.

"Wow my brother is right you are gorgeous."He said while staring at me.

"Umm thanks?" I said but it sound like he was saying more so for his brother.

"Hey you want to hang out with us after school with us?" he asked, looking at the clock noticing 5 minutes left in class.

"No but my little sister would like to and she's also my twin." I said, packing up my stuff.

"Ok cool tell her to meet us at our dorm 223." He said while getting up looking down.

"Ok see you later" He said while walking away.

"Ok" I said "See ya." I started walking towards the door. When I got into my dorm I see my sister Nila.

"Hey Nila" I said looking at her and then sitting next to her.

"Hey what's up and why do you look sad?" she asked me.

"I don't look sad oh and I have great news."I said with excitement.

"Ohhhh what, what is it?" she asked jumping in my face.

"Cole said meet Dylan and Cole Sprouse at their dorm their dorm number is 223." I said looking down thoughtfully.

"(Gasp) Really I have to go bye." She said running out.

"Try not to get too excited and be calm." I called after her. I decided to go our room and go to sleep. But as soon as I get out of the shower to go to bed someone knocks on the door. I groan because I'm so tired so me in my silk purple nightgown with a v-neck that cups my breast almost like a bra and it's a spaghetti strap. I finally got to the door with robe in hand. When I opened the door I see roses and a poem that says:

If ever you need me,  
I'll be right here,  
to chase away the sadness,  
and wipe away a tear.

If ever you need me,  
I'll be two steps behind,  
To follow in your footsteps,  
And hear what's on your mind.

If ever you need me,  
You'll never have to fear,  
That your presence isn't important,  
And your love isn't dear.  
If ever you need me,  
I'll always be around,  
to bring back the laughter,  
where deep in your heart it's found.

You will never have to worry  
for I will always be here  
to chase away the sadness  
and wipe away a tear

Then it says:

If only you would let me into your heart could we become something else more important.

From Dylan Sprouse

Well love Dylan Sprouse.

As I read this and smelled the rose for some reason I can't just let someone in my heart like this. They have to do something. Then I noticed that there is a current picture that was just taken when I opened the door. My sister could've taken the picture and gave to him. But as I close the door lock it and walked back to my room I wonder how he knew what room I was in. Oh what my sister is there. And I just got a text from Nila.

**To Ella**

**Hey I hope you're not mad I gave them **

**Our dorm number oh and we live right next**

**door how awesome is that.**

**From Nila**

**To Nila**

**No I'm not mad and it's not that awesome **

**considering that I'm not trying to fall for actors **

**or anyone else. :?**

**From Ella**

I sighed thinking to myself about how happy she is.

**To Ella**

**You know they are cool and funny we are **

**talking about stuff guys like to talk about like**

**girls and stuff and I'm teasing them about it.**

**You love to talk hear about dirty jokes. Oh **

**and Dylan likes your nightgown.**

**From Nila**

**To Nila**

**Lol and tell Dylan I said thanks and tell them I said hi.**

**From Ella**

**To Ella**

**Did you not here me I said dirty jokes? And he said you're welcome and the said hi.**

**From Nila**

**To Nila**

**GOODNIGHT NILA**

**From Ella**

I put my phone on the charger and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PART 2**_

In the first part I forgot to tell you what we (Nila and I) is light brown skin tone, brown hair that Is to our back (no not weaves or tracks and I don't use perms because that messes up your hair but use press and curl), 5'9, AND 36(for number in bras) 24(waist) 36(for hips) so 36 24 26.

I woke up feeling good but not really into the dream of Dylan Sprouse we almost kiss in the dream. I woke calling his name not to go not to leave. It's strange because my sister and the brothers were over and I woke everyone up (sighs).

"What's wrong?" He asked me concerned look on his face with his arm around me

"Nothing" I said shaking his arm from around me getting up to take my shower. Of course I bring my robe. When I walked out of our room I see her and Cole asleep on the couch together. Thinking Aww so decided to take a picture. And he even had his arm around her. In a cuddling way so cute especially with their hair tangled together.

"Aww" I said quietly Dylan came up behind me and snuck his arms around me.

"Yeah, you know that could be us" He said.

"No because there isn't a US." I said quietly. Pushing his grip off from around me and went into the bathroom for a shower. When I came out I had a rob on (just a robe nothing else). On my way to my room Dylan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Your not wearing any underwear are you?" He asked and I can hear him smirking. (p.s if you watch the video guys messing with grown up Disney stars you can kinda run away with ideas)

"I..Well..Why do you care and do you need a cold shower because I can feel your friend." I said moving away to get dress.

I came out with black v-neck spaghetti straps, skinny jeans, black sandal heals (not wedges).I looked for Nila.

"HEY NILA HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"I yelled to her hoping up and down.

"AHHHHHHH!" She and Cole yelled because I jumped on her AND Cole.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" She yelled equally loud

"Thump" We looked down to see Cole on the floor and Dylan come out with a goofy smile.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked walking over to us to sit down but he picked me up and sat me on his lap. I got up just as fast as he sat down. My sister sat down next to Cole and they sat there whispering to each other.

"It's your birthday happy birthday how about we go to the movies?" He whispered.

"Yeah sure" I said he aint slick I see him but he is breaking my walls down pretty fast with those green-blue eyes and being 5'12 or 5'11 and why am I thinking about him like this I need help."Hey Cola(Nila and Cole together) do ya'll want to come to the movies with us?"

"HECK YEAH I'm up for it. How about you Nila?"Cole asked her in a smooth voice.

"Yeahhh" Nila said with a softly voice. It's weird to me she never use that tone with anyone and they have a look of love in their eyes its sweet.

I turn to Dylan to see that he is also looking at me with this look in his that I can get lost in. I just had to look away.

"Ok Great lets go tonight." I said looking down.

"Let's go to the park" Cole said looking at Nila.

"Ok let's go" We all said.

"Wait let me shower real quick."Nila said. Walking towards the bathroom.

"Can I join I need one to ;)." Cole asked teasingly and seductively.

"Haha hmmm let me think," She said while slowly walking away." nope." She said running to the bathroom and Cole running after her.'

"I would hate to how they would act when they are married."I said looking up at Dylan to see he had been looking at me the longest.

"I'm pretty sure not that bad, but…"He said looking me "You're beautiful hope you know that" He said watching my facial expression."Oh and Cole and I will be right back. COLE COME ON WE FORGOT SOMETHING!' He yelled. Cole came out with his hair wet looking like she just splashed him not to mention his clothes was soak.

"Did you two just have a quick in the shower?" I asked looking him up and down noticing a bulge I said "you know it's rude to point."(p.s I got that from a twilight truth or dare)

He looked down and said" Haha 1. We don't have quickie she took the water hoes shower part and squirted me with it and 2. I'm not pointing but it does hurt a little bit." Dylan just looked between us.

"Don't worry because when you get old that body part of ya shrinks." I said smirking at their horrified faces.

"Wait what? It does how do you know?" Dylan asked worried.

"I was watching family feud with Steve Harvey the questions was 'name something that shrinks' someone said body parts he said penises it was right." I said laughing.

"You are 19 how do you know this stuff?" They asked at the same time.

"We are 20 boo-boo and don't you have something at your dorms?" I asked looking at Dylan seductive face and noticing Nila just got finishes and C ole just staring at her with a certain facial expression.

"Oh Yeah that's right we will be right back."Dylan said dragging his brother out with him. Cole ended up hitting the wall. Finally he decided to turn back around to see where he was going.

_**DYLAN POV **_

"Hey do you like her?" I asked me twin brother who is in the bathroom.

"Yeah Nila is funny, smart,amazing,wonderous incre-" I cut him off.

"I'm talking about Ella." I shouted through the door.

"Yeah she likes you a lot it seems like she is afraid to show it" He shouted back washing his hands. Hmmm I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

ELLA POV

"Hey Nila what do you think of John?" I asked my sister because he just texted me asking if I wanted to go out with him.

"What about Dylan?" She asked me looking at me making me feel guilty.

"You know I don't date actors." I said looking down.

"Wait a second are you actually feeling guilty because you like Dylan but about to go out with John?"She asked with a mischievous grin "I'm going to tell Dylan your plan!" she yelled running to the door. But I blocked her way before she made it.

"Look I'm about to go talk to Dylan, I mean why would he like me anyway all those other girls." I said

"You know your self-esteem is really low" she said looking at me again.

I sighed and started walking to the door. "I forgot something yesterday in class see ya" I said running out. Just as I did ran into the Sprouse brothers. "Hey forgot my stuff in class!" I said running past them and hearing them running behind along with Nila. Once we got there we decided to just sit there and talk but separated of course.

"Hey are you ok?" Dylan asked me sitting down next to me.

"Yeah,"I said looking down noticing how late it's getting."Why do you ask?" I started to fidget with my jacket.

"Haha because you look nervous." He said grabbing my hand looking at me with those eyes like I'm the only girl.

"No reason and by the way," I Said getting lost in his eyes "I love the rose and the poem it's beautiful." I said and sadly I started to blush AND I never blush.

"PAUSE ELLA IS BLUSHING" She said probably already took pictures."AND SHE NEVER BLUSHES." She yelled.

"Well is does go to a beautiful women and you shouldn't try to hide your blush" He whispered in my ear because I did bury my face in his shirt.

I decided to sit up better." You look tired, you can put your head in my lap if you want to." I said and he laid down in my lap looking up at me."Dylan…"

"Yeah" he said playing with my hands.

"Why me, why not Janice or Sophie or any of the gorgeous girls?" I asked looking at him running my fingers through his hair.

"And you don't considering yourself gorgeous do you? But average." He said looking like he doesn't believe me.

"No but average and all the other girls out here…" I said looking over him avoiding eye contact.

"You, I like, I want, I need YOU. Forget the other girls." Pulling my face down to look at him "it was not into my ear you whispered but into my heart; it was not my lips you kissed but my soul."He said looking at me deep in thought.

"But we never kissed yet I mean at all" I said.

"You just said YET." He said.

"Well I um... I di-" He cut my off by kissing me lips soft, smooth, I ran my fingers through his hair not wanting to pull away but I did because I just remember John. But I LOVE this electric feeling.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking confuse.

"I'm with John today is our date but I'm falling for you to hard and too fast for you." I said

"Do you believe in destiny?" He asked as we got up to walk towards the door with Nila and Cole (Cola).

"Yes why do you ask?" I asked him as we finally got outside in the cool winter air.

"Just curious and do you believe in true love?"He asked looking at me.

"Yes" I said looking away "but is this a trip into my head?" I asked laughing he laughed with me. Then I noticed they are gone."Where's Cola?" I asked worried but then I just got 2 text a text from John and Nila. First Nila.

_**From Nila**_

_**Hey we decided to go on a date which**_

_**leaves you and Dylan alone (said in a sing **_

_**song voice)**_

_**To Ella**_

"So where are they?" He asked knowing I got a text from her.

"They left to go on a date."I said noticing a jewelry store. There was a beautiful necklace with an E in the middle of the heart and a small diamond in the middle of the E. With a small diamond ring next to it. I just stood there admiring it thinking how beautiful it is.

"You like that don't you and you like small diamonds and not big ones?" He asked smiling with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Nooo. And again is this a trip into my head?" We laughed and I remember the other text from John.

_**From John**_

_**Hey lets meet tomorrow At 6:00 because I have **_

_**homework to do**_

_**To Ella**_

"Yeah I bet I know what that homework is."I mumbled to myself Dylan looked at me.

"if you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second. That is just a piece of advice." He said winking at me.

"You are something else."I said to him giggling and I never giggled ever in my life. He guided me into the jewelry store.

"You want to look around a bit?" He asked me.

"Sure why not."I said looking well admiring the necklace I was admiring before. He walked over to the lady and whispered something. She came over took the ring and necklace and said

"I'm sorry but a man order this online and wants me to ship it to him." She said.

"That's ok I don't really care for it anyway" I said and she left so I decided to text them back.

_**To Nila**_

_**LOL gee thanks sis I'm so happy for this "date"**_

_**From Ella**_

_**To John**_

_**Well do need my help with it.?**_

_**From Ella**_

Something doesn't feel right I thought to myself. Then I felt my phone buzz.

_**To Ella**_

_**Look **_**hoe don't be texting this number talking about**

**some if you need help text me I'm his**

**girlfriend and I'm pretty sure you are not talking **

**about actual homework.**

**From John**

**To John**

** 's playing the both of us because he asked**

**me out I DON'T OFFER THAT CAN OF**

**SERVICE MOSTLY BECAUSE IM**__**WAITING FOR **_**MARRIAGE!**_** THAT ACTUAL EXIST. And 3. Instead of getting mad at me get **

**mad at **_**HIM!**_

**From Ella**


	4. Chapter 4

_**MY STORY PT 4**_

Please comment and rate this is my first fanfic so I want to know how I am doing

I'm not sure why I am even upset. Probably because I liked him since 1st grade. Oh well there is nothing I can I do about it.

_**To Ella**_

_**Sorry about that last text my best friend plays too much**_

_**From John**_

_**To John**_

_**"I know you think you broke my heart, but**_

_**I knew your game from the start, I saw**_

_**your game and played it too, stupid playa, the**_

_**jokes on you!"**_

"_**Roses are red, violets are blue, you actually thought**_

_**id cry over you. I told you I loved**_

_**you, you thought it was true. Guess what player,**_

_**you got played too".**_

_**From Ella**_

I started laughing to keep from crying it didn't work. I forgot to say that I'm still standing in front of the jewelry near a corner so Dylan can't see the tears rolling down my face. But to late…he saw me.

"Hey what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" He asked hugging me holding me tight. Man I love his hugs.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thank you for caring so much." I said trying to stop the tears so he wouldn't know how hard I was crying or if I was crying.

"Ok let's go take a walk to the park." He said leading me away into the night.

"Wait did you get everything you needed?" I asked him looking at the bag. We finally reached the park. And sat down.

_**DYLAN POV**_

We just sat there looking at the sunset. So I decided to text Cole.

_**To Cole**_

_**Come to the park now and don't forget to**_

_**Get the things you need I got mine today**_

_**is the day we can ask them to be**_

_**our girlfriends.**_

_**From Dylan**_

_**To Dylan**_

_**Ok we are leaving now. Where are ya?**_

_**From Cole**_

_**To Cole**_

_**Meet us at the park**_

_**From Dylan**_

_**To Dylan**_

_**Ok**_

_**From Cole**_

"Cole and Nila is on their way here." I said to her she looks so beautiful especially when I put the necklace with the blue diamond in the middle.

"ok and ummm would you…. Uhh."I looked at her wondering what she is trying to say to me.

"Am I…" I said helping her to start off.

"Would you ever lie to me using your acting to your advantage?"She asked me looking hurt and sad.

"No never why do you think that I would you ever do that to you?" I asked her she still looks hurt. So I decided to wrap my arm around her." The next time you look for your heart, realize who has really captured it."

"Would you say that you captured my heart?" She asked me giggling.

"I believe so but you have a hard time believing that." I said her giggling is so amazing I can hear it every day and sleep with the sound of it.

"Here's a quote for you Mr. Romantic" I laid my head in her lap and grab her hand so she can run her hand through my hair and or play with it." I never thought of loving someone far from my ideal man…But when I saw you and as I laid my eyes on you, I can't help myself but falling in love with you." I stared up in her eyes "No matter how hard I tried not to fall."She said.

"Hey guys what's up" Cole and Nila said he finally arrived. They stood in front of us.

"You ready I asked him?" The girls looked at us confused.

"Yeah" He said. Looking at me.

"Great Ella could you please stand up?" I asked her.

"Sure…" She said confused. We kneeled down in front of them.

"Would you be our girlfriend? We would love and cherish everything you do and do everything anything to keep you happy.

I don't know where I stand with you

And I don't know what I mean to you

All I know is every time I think of you

All I wanna do is be with you." We said at the same time they had tears in their eyes and I hope they are tears of joys I hope. And we held out our boxes with jewelry in them. My box had the necklace and ring that she was admiring but didn't think I paid attention to that. They both jumped into our arms. Ella Ella Ella when we kissed it was soft and passionate almost like she was putting all her trust in me.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriends." They said it was as if they rehearsed this but didn't. Cole and I slid the rings onto their fingers and put the necklaces on them.

"You look gorgeous beautiful and I'm so happy you're my girl." I wiped the tears from her eyes she looked so speechless.

"Thank you, and It is beautiful." She said looking down at it then at me.

"Yeah YOU are you wouldn't believe no matter how much I told you." I told her. We kissed again it was the same as the first but had an electric shock to it.

_**ELLA POV**_

We started to walk back to our dorm but this time Dylan and I slept in Nila and I room while Cole and Nila slept in Cole and Dylan's dorm. Everything felt like it was put together but I was getting tired. So Dylan grabbed his sweat pants and SLEPT WITH NO SHIRT ON. When I thought he was asleep I decided to take a shower it felt good but I forgot my underwear so without thinking I went back in there grabbed it. Just when I thought Dylan was asleep he just walked into the room with a cup of water. Of course I had a towel on but it fell as I ran back in there. I had the silk nightgown on(I have different colors).

"Wow I thought later in our lifes one of us will see each other naked but not know" He said and I laughed.

"You actually thought about that?" I said as we both got comfortable under the blankets his arms around me and my head buried into his chest.

"Maybe maybe not." He said teasing me.

"Well while your thinking about that tell your friend to behave because im going to sleep good night." I said and moved my legs to get tingled up in his making a mistake touched his graon.I heard him moan I looked up and winked at him he winked back."Goodnight." I said to him.

"Goodnight." He said back. We both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

My Story Pt 4

I woke up earlier than Dylan. It was a Sunday (this is the start of our Christmas holiday). I just laid there. I felt him wake up but not get up. I started to even out my breathing so he wouldn't know I'm awake. But he caught me because I was a beat off.

"Good morning." He said kissing my forehead.

"Morning. How did you know I was a wake?" I asked him looking up.

"You started to smile into my chest." He said

"ooops." I said laughing.

I like this and I can live with this.

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

"You know we should introduce each other to our relatives." He said as we both sat on the bed in his dorm.

"Yeah my family has issues to that type of stuff." I said looking in my hands thinking.

"Or are you embarrassed?" He asked tilting my had to look at him.

"I'm far from embarrassed." I said thinking."Why would I be embarrassed?"

"I don't I thought you would." He said.

"Nope I just have a cousin who always tries to take my boyfriend." I said.

"Oh" He said.

"Plus they are not exactly the best welcome home committee. Let's call them instead." I said.

"Okay but I want you to meet my family." He said with joy in his eyes.

"Ok cool"

_**9 YEARS LATER**_

They proposed to us and guess what you can just guess what happen at the honeymoon. But we Ella and I popped up pregnant with triplets 8 minutes apart. We had 2 boys 1 girl. When Bella, James, and Jack had their babies they gave birth to quadruplets. Man when they have there kids then I wonder if they would have 5 kids and so on and so on.


End file.
